


i swear i will wipe your tears

by Penitent



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitent/pseuds/Penitent
Summary: Asuna and Kirito spend their first night together.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 14





	i swear i will wipe your tears

"I just wanted to spend the night with you. Not the... uh... other thing," Kirito stammers, and Asuna finds herself, for the first time, utterly dumbstruck by a guy. She had a pretty good idea of how she was wanting - expecting, really - tonight to go. Kirito would take her hand gently, and she'd lead the way to bed, and--

Well, whatever. It definitely didn't include standing around in her undies with a stupid look on her face while Kirito stares at his plate. "You idiot!" Asuna yells, and leaps toward him. She's not quite sure why he deserves the slap, but it seems pretty obvious that he does. She draws her hand back to slap him, just a step or two short, when he lunges out of his chair and darts around the table to the other side. He's laughing, and has that smile that makes Asuna's heart melt like ice cream on a sunny day, and she can't help laughing too. She takes a step toward the window, and Kirito mirrors with a step in the other direction like some ridiculous dance. She feints the other way, and he overreacts, taking a couple of steps toward her side.

_Ha! You're mine now!_

She charges around the table and Kirito looks for a moment like he's going to dash away again, but instead he reaches out his arms and catches her right as she pounces on him. They tumble to the floor together with a muted thump, and suddenly the weight of two years in Aincrad hits Asuna like a hammer to the chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kirito asks softly, and Asuna realizes that she's shaking and her vision is blurry with tears. She looks for the words, some way to convey how lonely and scared she's been all this time, but Kirito's arms tighten around her and it doesn't seem quite as important. "It's okay... I've got you," he murmurs - and Asuna shivers as she notices she's _very_ close to him and he is _very_ warm.

Asuna draws back, just enough to look him in the eyes. She noticed from the beginning that Kirito is kind of hot, but here in the false moonlight, with his hair tousled and his arms around her and his eyes full of concern, he's practically radiant. The sensation of his body against hers is electric, and though she knows this isn't real, she can't help wanting him closer.

_Now or never._

"I love you so damn much," she whispers, and presses her lips against his. His eyes widen in surprise for an instant, but he kisses her back fervently, and she idly wonders, in the tiny fragment of her brain that isn't lost in the kiss, whether he's dreamed of this as many times as she has.

They finally separate after a few moments that feel like at least an hour, and Asuna has to admit she wasn't even remotely prepared for this. She's never done this with anyone before - not even in the pale and distant real world, with its maze of expectations and responsibilities - but she knows, here and now, that somehow this is the moment, and the person, she's been waiting for. "Kirito... take me?" she whispers, halfway between a question and a plea.

Asuna knows, realistically, that he's not going to say no, but part of her is scared anyway. She realizes suddenly how fast her heart is beating, and wonders in the back of her mind if her real heart, wherever it is right now, is doing the same. Kirito, thankfully, doesn't make her wait. "If you're ready, there's nothing I'd like more," he says, and extends a hand to her as he stands up. "Coming?" he asks, and Asuna can feel herself blushing as a thought crosses her mind.

"Carry me?"

She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, wondering if he'll laugh, but then she feels Kirito's strong arms picking her up into a bridal carry. "Is this what my beautiful princess wants?" he asks, and Asuna responds by nuzzling against his shoulder with a muffled _mmph_ that's almost a moan. Being mostly nude and being carried like this is a new feeling for her - not exactly comfortable, but safe, warm, and a little arousing.

 _Definitely_ arousing. There's a warm dampness between her legs that's getting hard to ignore.

Kirito carries her to her bedroom and sets her down gently on the bed. Asuna expects he's just going to strip with his virtual interface, like she did, but instead he takes off his clothes item by item. For Asuna, it's entrancing - she's played through this exact scenario plenty of times in her head, but now that it's happening in front of her, she can't take her eyes off him. He looks her in the eye as he slides his underwear off, and Asuna's eyes widen as it becomes clear that Kirito is definitely as into this as she is. The last item of clothing gone, Kirito drops onto the bed, and Asuna wraps her arms around him and pulls him onto his side facing her. "You're beautiful," she whispers - it's all she can think of right now, between the lust and the love and the joy that he's finally here with her.

"Not half as beautiful as you," Kirito says, and glances over her body. "Where do you want to start? I haven't actually done this before," he adds, his blush visible even in the weak moonlight. Asuna's torn - part of her wishes that one of them had some experience with this, and another part is overjoyed that she's Kirito's first. Her first impulse is to say "everything" - she wants to get to know every inch of Kirito's body, and wants him to explore hers - but she knows they have to start somewhere. She considers sucking him off - he's rock hard, and she's curious what his cum tastes like - but right now Asuna really wants to make a different fantasy come true. She unclasps her bra and tosses it off to the side, then cups her breasts lightly with her hands.

Kirito takes the hint, and takes a breast gently in his hands. He runs his fingers lightly over her nipple, and Asuna gasps. It feels amazing - Kirito's touch, light though it is, is better than she dared to imagine. He leans forward, takes the nipple in his mouth and begins suckling gently, teasing her nipple with his tongue now and then, and Asuna lets out a long, exultant moan. Kirito's tongue on her tit is like nothing she's ever felt before, better than she ever dreamed of in her wildest fantasies, and it hits her that this is _real_ \- not a dream that she's going to wake up sticky and sweaty from, or a fantasy indulged in a furtive moment of privacy between raids, but her actual first time, shared with a man she loves. Her whole body quivers with the pleasure and the euphoria of the moment, and she realizes she wants - needs - more. She gently pulls away from Kirito, and he looks up at her.

"Your breasts are amazing," he murmurs, his voice thick with lust. "Want me to suck the other?"

"Another time." She shifts her body against his and kisses him deeply, savoring the sensation of her breasts against his chest and her tongue against his. "Ready to go all the way?" she asks as she breaks the kiss.

"More than anything... but I think these are in the way." Kirito's hand brushes against her soaked panties, and she shivers at the sensation.

"Maybe you should do something about that."

Kirito slowly slides her panties down her legs, then glances over them with a smile for a moment before tossing them onto the floor to join Asuna's bra. "How do you want to do this?"

Asuna responds by shifting onto her knees and elbows, her legs spread. Kirito takes up position behind her, and the feeling of his cock at her entrance is almost overwhelming. "Take me?" she says, and she hopes she's somehow condensed how much she wants him into those two breathy words. She _needs_ this, on an animal level she's never experienced before.

The sensation of Kirito's first thrust somehow her off-guard, and she lets out a startled yelp that turns into a moan. He's slow, at first, but his movements become more and more confident, and Asuna starts to lose herself in the rhythm and the pleasure. The feeling of Kirito within her, the scent of horny girl and sweaty boy, and the sound of his moans blending with her own all blur together into something deeply intoxicating, something that makes the adrenaline she feels in battle seem like a pale and distant ghost. "Harder," she mumbles, barely coherent. "Uuuuungh... Kirito... I want you so fucking bad..."

He thrusts into her deeper, and a new feeling starts to build within Asuna, a blazing pleasure from deep within her core, sweeping through her body like a consuming, overwhelming flame. She screams into the pillow, and realizes her body is quaking like a tree in a typhoon. Wave after wave rips through her, and time seems to slow down, noticeable only from her heartbeat pounding in her ears and Kirito's throbbing cock within her. "I'm... almost there..." Kirito moans, and the sensation of his cock pulsing within her almost pushes Asuna over the edge again. He lets out a long sigh, and a distant sensation of warmth fills Asuna as Kirito slows down.

She collapses onto her side, covered in sweat, as Kirito pulls out. She's absolutely exhausted, like she fought through three floors of enemies and then ran a marathon, but behind the fatigue is a hazy, comfy bliss. Kirito lays down on next to her and stares into her eyes. "I love you, Asuna," he says, sounding as tired as Asuna feels, and shakily runs his fingers through her hair. "That was perfect." Asuna moves closer to him, and he wraps his arms around her tightly. She lets herself drift like that for a little while, half-awake, trying to figure out what it is she wants to say.

"Hey Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be together from now on, right?"

Kirito holds her tighter, and she barely suppresses a moan at how safe it makes her feel. "No matter what. That's a promise."


End file.
